Civil War
by Fanfiction1616
Summary: During the Superhero Registration Act, what would've happened if Tony and Peter "unintentionally" teleported Johnny Storm to Stark Tower and he couldn't leave for a month?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This was just an idea that kept flying around my head. Since Peter and Johnny are pretty good friends . . . **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

Tony Stark wasn't just angry. He was volatile. While the majority of superheroes registered themselves (including Spiderman, who he had managed to convince to take his mask off) but there were some rebels who thought that they could win. Well, with his new invention, good luck.

He invented a teleporter. After deeming it completely safe, he thought of superhero to take. Hmm. Then, he thought of one that would work. The Human Torch. Johnny Storm, with ridiculous powers that can defeat almost any other mutant. If he managed to make him pro-registration and send him out after his friends, this whole "war" is done. Plus, he and Spiderman are friends, so maybe he won't kill them on sight.

Tony called down Spiderman. They were in a room very similar to the police's questioning room - they were behind the glass. Peter seemed confused at being called down. He was pretty miserable these days and no one knew why. He told Peter the plan. Before he could protest, he pressed the button, teleporting the famed Human Torch. Peter seemed distraught at this - he kept muttering, "He's going to kill us, he's going to kill us!" over and over again.

In about a minute, there was a burst of blue light. When the light faded, there was a body standing in the corner of the room. The man was around 20, 6'1 with light blonde hair and startlingly blue eyes. He had muscles but they were more lean than other people's, making him appear quick at running. He seemed athletic. He finally understood what hither people meant - Johnny Storm was hot. It was ironic that it was his power, too. Peter's eyes widened and he muttered, "He can't see or hear us, right?" Tony shook his head.

The Human Torch wasn't comfortable with being caged in, apparently. He quickly set himself on fire, burning his casual clothes, leaving his skintight Fantastic Four uniform on underneath. Tony subconsciously licked his lips.

"Holy shit, he's approaching supernova!" Tony yelled. "We have to calm him down!"

They turned off the function that didn't allow Johnny to see them. He was shocked, alright. So shocked he stopped his fire. For a few seconds. Then, he stormed (haha, get it, STORMed) over to the glass. Face a picture of terrifying anger, he burned the glass with his hand until he could fit through it.

"You brought me here." He snarled viciously at them. Peter was shocked. He must be really angry at them (him) to be acting so . . . un-Johnnyish.

"Yes," Tony replied, voice oddly weak. Peter worked with Tony long enough to realize that he was turned on. The weirdest part was the chagrin that Peter felt when he realized this. "You wouldn't consider joining pro-registration forces, would you?" Tony attempted.

Johnny growled. He literally growled at them. "Why. Am. I. Here?" He asked, sounding lethal.

"We want you to join our group," Peter told him, "It's not the same without a Human Torch!" He attempted weakly to make Johnny smile. He got a smile, sort of. A sneer greeted his sentence.

"So, that's it? I can leave now?" Johnny seemed ready to fly away, but Tony said something. Peter doesn't know if it's true or not but he appreciates the chance to become friends with Johnny again.

"Actually, no. When I teleported you here, it made you stuck at Stark Towers for, oh, around a month." Tony told him.

"So, what's stopping me from killing you right now?" Johnny growled, walking right up to Tony, whose knees went weak.

"I'm the only one who knows how to let you leave?" He squeaked.

Now, it was Johnny who was volatile. Stuck with his enemies for a month? Great.

"Where am I staying?" He asked in a resigned voice. Tony figured it wouldn't be a good idea to say "my bed", so instead, he opted for, "Only me and Peter live here. There's a room between ours. You'll say there."

"Come on, we'll show you." Peter told him.

Johnny sent them burning glares to remind him how not-okay he was with this. Then, he followed Peter to the elevator. Tony was behind them. When they reached their floor, Johnny was shocked at how awesome this place was. When he breached his room, he was still shocked, mainly because this room was 20 times better than his whole apartment.

"Home, sweet home." Johnny deadpanned. "Wait, does being kidnapped count as 'home'?" Johnny asked sarcastically.

"Don't be that way, Johnny, we just wanted you to be pro-registration. We didn't plan on kidnapping you. Accidents happen, right?" Tony told him, winking at the last part.

"C'mon, Tony, let him sleep." Peter nudged Tony out of the room.

Once Peter and Tony reached the kitchen, Tony whistled.

"Parker, why didn't you tell me how hot Mr. Storm is?" Tony whined.

"Because he's my best friend? Well, he was, anyway." Peter muttered, mainly to himself.

"We've got a month with him. Who knows, maybe we could all be more than friends, at least for one night, if you know what I mean." Tony wiggled his eyebrows before amending his statement. "Actually, it doesn't even have to be a one night stand. Johnny's so fine, I wouldn't mind having him around for a while."

"Just go to sleep, Tony." Peter groaned.

* * *

**Hi! I hope you enjoyed :) My question is, do you want a threesome? Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I figured it would be fun to do this :) These stories aren't mine.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Johnny had been called down to the gym for a physical exam. They generally take 5 hours with a cooperativ patient. Johnathan Storm was far from cooperative, so good luck. Tony and Peter saw some paper on the kitchen counter. They were stories of Johnny's life. Tony raised his eyebrows in a silent question. The brunette shrugged.

**He barely felt the hand that grabbed him before he was pulled into the shadows. The alley was strangely dark, but the slim silhouette was one he'd know anywhere. "What do you want, Peter?"**

Tony winced. "Harsh."

**"I want to know what the hell you think you're doing!"**

"You better have been trying to recruit him, Parker." Iron Man wasn't joking.

**"I was going to get a coffee…"**

**"For once can you just take something seriously?" Peter pulled his mask off. "You know what I mean!"**

**"Yeah, I know what you mean." Johnny's eyes narrowed. Peter couldn't help but notice that in the dark, those intense blue eyes stood out even more than they used to. "You here to arrest me?"**

**"What? No… I…"**

**"So you're here to what? Talk some sense into me?"**

**"No! God, will you just let me…"**

**"What? Tell me I'm wrong? That leaving was stupid? It's not going to work, Pete. I made up my mind and…"**

**"Followed your sister out the door?"**

"That's oddly mean of you." Tony noticed**.**

**"Fuck you! I'd rather have my sister with me than be Stark's fucking lap dog!"**

**"I'm doing this for my family! To keep everyone safe!"**

"Really?" Tony asked. Peter nodded.

**"Right because nothing bad can happen when you live in Stark Tower. It's as safe as the Baxter Building, right? I'm sure Franklin could tell you how nothing bad has ever happened to him!"**

Peter winced.

**"Would you just shut the hell up for five seconds?"**

**"Fine." Johnny's arms crossed and he leaned against the brick wall behind him. "Say your piece so I can slink back to my evil lair."**

Tony snickered.

**"You know, sarcasm isn't making you cuter." Johnny just stared at him, eyes narrowed and frowning. Peter cleared his throat. "I… I wanted to hear it from you. I want to know why you left. What the reason is."**

**"You want me to…" He shook his head and pushed himself off the wall. "Pete, you're so far up Stark's ass you could tell me what he had for dinner. Don't pretend like you give a shit why I left."**

This time, Spiderman shuddered in pain.

"You two aware really close, weren't you?" Tony asked, already aware of the answer.

"He was friends with Spiderman first and didn't mind hanging around dorky Peter Parker." Peter whispered.

**"I… I need to hear it from you."**

**"Because this is wrong, Pete. It's wrong. You're hunting down our _friends_! People we've both known for years just because they don't want to go on TV and show their faces to world."**

**"**That's how they see it?" Tony realized.

**"Tony's just trying to keep everything from…"**

**"From what?"**

**"I don't know. Things could have been a lot worse." Peter shrugged. "Tony made some compromises, but…"**

"Thanks for trying." Tony kept talking in the hope that Peter would snap out of his current state of depression.

**"But he's still hunting his friends down like they're criminals."**

**"It's the law, Johnny!"**

**"Yeah, I know."**

Peter seemed to almost smile for a minute.

**The alley was eerily quiet for a moment. A siren screeched down a nearby street and Peter watched Johnny's shoulders tense. "I miss you." Hazel eyes locked on blue ones and for the first time Peter felt like Johnny really didn't believe it. "I do. I…" he sighed, fixing his gaze at the ground. "I'm not his best friend."**

"What?" Tony asked, completely confused.

"I wanted him to know I didn't forget him." Peter mumbled.

**"Who?"**

**"Tony. I'm not his best friend. I know… I mean, people are saying…. But I'm not."**

"That's sweet, I think." Tony muttered**.**

**"That's not my problem anymore is it? God knows, I can't tell you where I am, or what I'm doing, so go ahead. Do what you gotta do, Pete."**

**"I don't want to." He took a tentative step forward. "I… I miss you."**

**"You didn't miss me enough to come see me in the hospital though, did you?"**

**"I…"**

Peter shook with guilt. "I should have." A broken whisper was heard.

**"You were busy basking in the new found fame. Yeah, I know. I've seen the tapes."**

**"I'm sorry… I panicked. The thought of seeing you like that… of you not waking up… I…" Peter ran a hand through his hair. "I was scared."**

**"Fine. Apology accepted. Can I go now?" He got a few steps toward the street when Peter grabbed him again and pushed him back against the brick wall. "Pete, Jesus! What the hell…?" He stopped mid sentence when their eyes locked again.**

**"I need to hear it from you. I need to know." Peter's hands shook a little against Johnny's arms.**

**"This whole registration act is wrong, Pete."**

**"Okay." He took a deep breath. "Okay. I really do miss you." He whispered.**

Tony sent him a sad smile.

**"Yeah, I miss you too." It was more than Peter thought he'd get and he couldn't help but smile into the next kiss. "Dirty back alley, huh? This is a little sleazy for you, isn't it?" The Human Torch joked.**

"I knew someone with so much innuendo wouldn't be able to not-comment on that." Tony said proudly.

**"Well, you'd know better than I would."**

**Johnny pushed him away. "You're a celebrity now, Pete. If someone sees you, trust me, it won't go well. And I have to keep a low profile."**** He sighed and pushed off the wall again, making for the street again. "The line's been drawn, Pete, and I'm not stepping back over it. Your move." He sighed again and moved out into the street.**

"That was depressing." Tony blinked. "Which one's next?"


End file.
